One Slushie Too Far
by KiwiStar
Summary: Rachel's used to getting Slushie facials everyday. But what happens when a Slushie from an unexpected person makes Puck help her out? Puck/Rachel.


**Hi, this is just a oneshot I wrote when I was bored:)Hee-hee. I'm falling in love with Glee and Rachel/Puck and after the latest episode, this had to be written. Please read and review, thanx:)**

* * *

It was a quiet day in Lima, Ohio in the high school infamous for Slushie facials and a hodgepodge of students in a social gathering otherwise known as Glee. Rachel Berry thought it would be like any other day. She was wrong.

* * *

Rachel walked through the halls, feeling as though someone was watching her. She was in a semi-crowded hallway, and when she looked over her shoulder, she saw Puck walking a few feet back, heading in the same direction as her. He had a Slushie in his hand and she winced, knowing what would happen if she turned around. Or maybe he'd try a cheap shot attack and throw it while her back was turned. Apparently, he saw her looking at him and Puck glared before his face turned into one of total shock.

Curious as to why he looked so shocked, she turned around, only to be met with a mess of icy raspberry flavored liquid. A gasp passed her lips as she sustained the full affects of the blast. Her mouth fell open and her eyes were wide as she frantically looked around for the culprit. Spinning around to look for the attacker, her eyes were met with only Puck. He looked just as surprised as she did and the Slushie slid from his hand and fell to the floor the grape ice chunks splattering over his white shoes and the tile.

Before she knew it, Puck was standing beside her, checking on her to see if she was okay. "Rachel, are you okay?" He asked, wiping away the Slushie as he spoke. Now, she was even more shocked. Noah Puckerman was helping her out and it had been a week since they had 'broken up' and she was expecting him to not pay any more attention to her than was needed for the daily Slushie ritual.

She nodded, uttering a small "I'm fine."

He only sighed. "C'mon, I'll help you get cleaned up."

Rachel didn't object. She let him lead her into the girl's bathroom and set her up so he could wash the Slushie from her hair. He was silent for a few minutes until she spoke. "Noah?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you see who threw the Slushie at me?"

"Yes, I did, but don't worry about it. It was nobody important." He stated through gritted teeth.

"It doesn't _sound_ like nobody." She replied as he finished her hair and she grabbed her extra bag of clothes. Luckily, only her shirt got wet and she carefully peeled it off before grabbing her extra one. When she got that pulled over her head and adjusted to her liking, she looked up to see Puck staring att he opposite wall. "You didn't stare."

"What do you think I am, an animal?" He scoffed, mentally kicking himself at his response. He hadn't meant to sound so harsh. Running a hand over his face he sighed. "Sorry, Rachel. Um, you're fine now, so I'll…uh…go. See you for Glee." He rushed through his sentence and ducked out of there before she could say anything else.

* * *

Hours later, Glee was just being dismissed ad she was still curious as to why Puck helped her and who threw the Slushie in her face. Walking briskly through the halls, her mind wandered over the subject and was eliminating and nominating several suspects. Coming to a corner she almost turned it until she saw Puck holding somebody up to the wall by their shirt collar. Looking closer, she saw it was Finn.

"What is your problem, man?" Finn asked.

"My problem?" Puck hissed. "My problem is that you've been leading a girl to believe you like her and then you turn around and throw a Slushie in her face!" His voice was barely retaining his anger as his grip on Finn's shirt tightened.

"You mean Rachel?"

"No, Finn, the _other_ Glee member I like who just so happens to receive Slushie facials everyday. The _other_ person I've practically worshipped since the day I first met her. No Finn, the _other_ Rachel Berry who rips out my heart and shreds it to bits every time she fawns over you. The _other_ Rachel Berry I'll love 'til the end of my days even though she won't notice me anymore because she's too worked up over_ you_."

Rachel gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. Had Noah Puckerman really just said that? Did he really _care _about her that much?

Finn snorted. "The same Rachel Berry _you've_ Slushied everyday? The same Rachel Berry you dated only because of her religion?"

Puck's anger became even more evident as it flashed across his eyes. "I only did those things because I needed to have a reason to be around her. That's why I joined 's why I quit football. And I dated her because I wanted to make her realize that being with me would be better for her than thinking about being with you. The fact that she's Jewish had absolutely nothing to do with it. So, Finn, answer my question. I've answered yours and it's only fair." Puck still held his collar in a vice grip, but his eyes softened slightly.

"I threw the Slushie in her face because I'm trying to get her off my back. I'm not leaving Quinn, no matter how hard she wants me to." Finn shrugged. "She'll only settle for you. Rachel won't date a Lima Loser. She's too high-maintenance."

And that's when Puck lost it. He swung a fist at what used to be his best friend , connecting with Finn's nose. Puck retracted his hand and rubbed it, not even shocked over what had happened. Finn stumbled and put his hand up to his nose. It was bleeding and he glared at Puck before staggering away.

Rachel just stood there, dumbfounded. There was a guy who wanted her all along and she wouldn't see past Finn to notice him. The guy who she finally realized she loved had just defended her without a crowd to impress. That guy was Noah Puckerman.

Rachel smiled to herself and finally turned the corner, running right into Puck. Luckily, he caught her before she could fall and looking deeply into his eyes, she knew that everything he had said was the truth. "H-how much of that did you hear?" Puck asked.

She grinned and whispered into his ear. "Enough.", before kissing him gently. He responded by kissing her back and his arm slid around her waist, pulling her as close as possible to him. Rachel draped her arms around her neck and deepened the kiss. Finally, Puck pulled away.

"Rachel?"

"I love you, Noah. And I'm sorry it took me this long to realize it." She whispered, breathing heavily.

"Apology accepted, and, I love you too." He smirked as they both smiled as they leaned in for another kiss.


End file.
